The One You'd Die For
by promethean goddess
Summary: this is actually a cross over between inu yasha and DNAngel. sesshoumaru becomes infatuated witha mysterious girl as he was on the hunt for his worst enemy. but who was her captor? R&R let me know if you would like to see more! Chapter 3 up!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Girl Who Stirred His Soul  
  
The forest was very silent...very still. No creature moved or even dared breathe as he was felt walking through the forest. His light steps were barley heard, as though he never made them, but the creatures knew, without a doubt, that he was there. He wore a kimono of white with red sakura flowers painted around the collar. His chest was covered by a piece of ancient samuri armour, with a spiked shoulder strap. His kimono was tied at the waist by a yellow obi with purple sakura flowers. His long, flowing, silver hair reflected the moonlight making him seem as though he cast light into the dark. A crescent moon was painted on his forehead and there were, what looked like, purple claw marks on his forearms and face. His eyes appeared as though they were golden.  
  
His footsteps were so light, as though he walked on air that it would be hard for anyone to tell he was carrying such a heavy heart were it not for the sorrow on his face. No branch broke under his step, no leaf crackled no sound was made at all. Along side him, (or at least never far behind) was his servant; a small toad like creature carrying a staff with both a man and woman's head engraved on the top. He followed very faithfully and never faltered. The little toad following behind finally spoke up after having endured many miles of travel without rest. "Lord Sesshoumaru," The small one said to his silver haired master, "perhaps we should rest for a while, m'lord." Sesshoumaru stopped, but did not turn to face the toad. "Perhaps we will rest, Jaken. I will be unfit to fight if I should meet Krad." Sesshoumaru then looked around to find a suitable place to rest. He noticed a large tree with its branches reaching out over a lake. The moon's rays were reflecting off the water, creating a beautiful scene. Sesshoumaru felt this was a place to rest his thoughts for the night. He began to walk toward the tree and, upon reaching it; he sat beneath it and closed his eyes. Jaken, who had followed closely behind his master, sat a few feet away under the same tree and made himself comfortable. Without any further words to one another, they both drifted to a soft slumber. When Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, he was surrounded by darkness. He could see no one and nothing. All around him was darkness. As he gazed around in the darkness, he noticed he could see his own body, as though there were a light emanating from him. He looked at his hands, and then once again into the darkness. 'Where is this place?' As he gazed into the blackness, an image began to appear. A girl appeared through the darkness. Sesshoumaru was caught a little off guard by this but proceeded to walk toward her. She was standing next to what he could now tell was the lake where the tree he was sleeping under was. The girl turned her head to look at him. She was very beautiful, and wore a blue coloured kimono with white and silver waves through it. Her hair was very short and dark which Sesshoumaru though was a little odd, but it seemed to only add to her beauty. She smiled at Sesshoumaru when her gaze met his. The smile was so genuine, so innocent, but yet there was a sorrow about it that seemed to move even Sesshoumaru's spirit. She turned slowly around to face Sesshoumaru completely. When he felt he was close enough to her, Sesshoumaru stopped. The girl held out a hand to him and, still smiling, said, "Will you help me?" Sesshoumaru did not know how to answer. "But... I'm a demon... I care nothing for others. Why would I help you?" Although Sesshoumaru had said the words he somehow knew he did not mean them and so, it appeared, did the girl. "You are the only one...the only one who can help me... please, don't keep me here in his captivity." Tears began to appear in the girls eyes, although she still smiled at Sesshoumaru and his eyes widened in disbelief of what he beheld. 'Her tears...I...I don't want to see her cry... Why are this girl's tears affecting me so badly?' The girl suddenly began to fade back into the darkness. Sesshoumaru grabbed for her hand, but she had already gone. "Wait! I know you somehow! Come back!" Suddenly Sesshoumaru, having no control over himself at all, collapsed to the floor and his eyes began to close. "No... I have to... Help her..." Then, he slept...  
  
When Sesshoumaru awoke, the moon was still shining. He looked around for a moment, and then stood. He looked down at his hands and then at the lake. "What was that? Who was that girl?" No sooner were the words out of his mouth, did he begin to hear something in the distance. "A song?" Sesshoumaru listened as closely as he could and began running in the direction of the voice. He was running around the lake, but could not seem to find the source of the song. Finally, after running half way around the lake, something in the middle of the lake caught his eye. There seemed to be in the middle of the lake, a pillar resembling a tree, only the branches did not shoot out from the trunk. 'I can't get there. The lake is too deep." As Sesshoumaru gazed toward he middle of the lake, the water in front of him began to part, as if making a path for him to follow. Sesshoumaru looked down at the forming path, and with hardly a moment of hesitation, descended into the dispersing lake. "It's...calling me...'  
  
As he walked closer, he began to discern a form on the tree, and without his even noticing, the song had ceased. He walked up to the tree, and as he did, his eyes opened in amazement. "It's you!" It was indeed the girl he had just seen in his dream. The branches of the tree were wrapped tightly around her arms and neck. Not enough to choke her, but enough to keep her bound to the tree for as long as one would desire. Sesshoumaru walked closer to the tree and reached out a hand to touch her, and then he stopped. 'Who would bind her to this tree? She is no demon...I can see it in her spirit...and the spell cast to keep her bound...' He looked at the branches and ran his fingers along them. As he did a look or rage crossed his face. 'This is a demons work.' He looked up on the painful expression on the girl's frail face. "Some one is keeping you here against your will. To keep you as a pet... as a posetion..." Sesshoumaru raised his hand and touched the girl's face. As he did, she flinched, which startled Sesshoumaru and he pulled his hand away, but he did not leave her. "Ugh... ohhh..." Sesshoumaru stayed silent as she regained consciousness. He was overwhelmingly intrigued by this girl and what interest a demon with power enough to do this would have in her. Most importantly however, he wanted to be with her, although he couldn't explain why. 'She's only a human. So why am I so infatuated with her? Why do I need to be here with her?' The girl slowly began to open her eyes. She raised her head slowly and saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of her. "Who..." Her voice was weak and strained and the words seemed to cut her throat as she spoke them, but she continued. "Who are..." Her head dropped again and Sesshoumaru held her head in his hands. "Don't try to speak. Whatever has you here will hear you've awoken through the branches around your neck." He stopped for a moment and took the vines around her neck in one hand and supported her face in the other. His hand burnt as he tried to tear it off, for there was a strong magic holding the branches tightly together. He endured the pain and pulled harder and harder until finally the branches gave way and fell apart. 'Someone is not willing to part with her that easily...which means she is not safe alone, but...is it wise for me to take her with me?' He pulled the remaining branches around her wrists away until she was free of her captivity. Being rendered so weak from the bondage, she could not stand on her own and began to collapse to the ground. Sesshoumaru caught her before she hit the ground. As he held her, a strange feeling came over Sesshoumaru. He took the girl in his arms and looked down at the frail life in his hands. He was so unsure of what to do with her or who she was. He carried her out of the lake where the waters had parted, and as soon as he did, the waters crashed together. He turned around and looked out for a moment at the lake that had parted for him and wondered if the girl had done it.  
  
The girl began to stir in his arms so he directed his attention once again toward her. "Are you alright?" The girl looked up at him, still a little groggy and replied in a still straining voice. "I...I think so..." "Can you stand?" The girl shook her head and Sesshoumaru gently set her down. She was wearing the same thing she had been wearing in Sesshoumaru's dream. Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment just staring at her while she rubbed her wrists and her throat. She suddenly turned to him and took a few steps closer to him. Sesshoumaru didn't move, for he somehow invited the closeness between them that she offered. She looked about 19 or so and she looked first at him and then at the ground. "I... want to thank you..." She sounded so relieved to be free and at the same time, there was a hint of fear in her voice. Not of him, Sesshoumaru knew that, it was of whatever had trapped her there in the first place. She continued. "My name is Marina..." Sesshoumaru stood silent for a moment causing her to cast her gaze back towards him, which was somehow, what he wanted. "I am Sesshoumaru...you need not thank me..." He turned around and walked to the lakes edge where he stood silent once again. Marina looked at him and remained silent as well. She could tell he was looking for the words for something, so she dared not speak. 'What was that feeling that came over me when I held her? What is it I need in her?' He looked down at his hands for a moment. 'Why do I care for her?' Sesshoumaru lowered his hands again.  
  
He slowly turned again to face Marina. She was still staring and him in awe. Sesshoumaru was smiling inside from the look on her face as he ran his fingers through his hair. He walked over to her, slowly, and spoke to her in a way as not to scare her, although it seemed, despite Sesshoumaru's appearance, she didn't fear him at all. This in itself was a surprise to Sesshoumaru. He continued. "Where are you from?" Marina's face turned to a look of deep sorrow. She looked to the ground and held her hands by her side. It wouldn't matter...even if I told you... I can't go back..." Marina's hands had then clenched tightly into fists. "He would find me. My being there would endanger my village. I can't let that happen." Sesshoumaru looked a little puzzled. Where was this girl from? What kind of demon was after her, and why? Sesshoumaru looked more serious now as he continued. "Who was the demon that bound you to that tree?" Marina lifted her gaze back to Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. She saw such sadness in those eyes. "I... I don't know. He had long, blonde hair, and empty eyes. He seemed so empty inside..." She looked so sad as she spoke about the man who had captured her. Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at the lake again. He didn't want Marina to leave him. "Come with me...I'll keep you safe..." Marina's eyes shot up in amazement as Sesshoumaru gazed unstirred, at the lake. Her eyes softened and a soft smile crossed her face. For some reason, she prayed inside that she would not have to leave his side. "If you would have me with you..." She began, almost trembling, which Sesshoumaru could hear in her soft spoken words, "Then nothing would make me happier." Sesshoumaru turned to her in surprise of her answer. A soft expression then rested on his face. "Then, you'll come with me. I'll keep you safe from the demon who imprisoned you. I give you my word." Sesshoumaru stood now in silence as the calm water gently rippled on the lake. Marina said nothing to break his enchanted silence. The only sound she made was a gentle whisper. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. You truly are my angel." 


	2. The Deamon of Her Pain

Chapter 2: The Demon of Her Pain  
  
They rarely talked that night, but there was no awkward silence. Sesshoumaru could see by looking at her, that there had been a lot on her mind. He did not ask of her more information then she cared to give and when she stopped talking, Sesshoumaru stopped asking. Marina knew this and dearly appreciated it. She wanted to tell him everything, but somehow she couldn't yet find the words. She wasn't ready for all to be known. Marina stayed very close to him though, which, strangely enough, Sesshoumaru did not seem to mind. He once again invited her closeness. Marina felt so safe when she was close to him. She missed this safe feeling. She missed it more than she remembered.  
  
The next day they began on their way again. Marina was unsure of where they were headed, but she didn't care, as long as she was with Sesshoumaru. Jaken was once again legging behind. He was still very confused about what had happened the night before, since he had slept through it all. The explanation he got from his master didn't help him to understand much either.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! Are you sure letting this girl come with us is such a good idea?! We know nothing about her! Besides, she would just be in the way should we run into," "Jaken..." "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru takes Jaken's staff from him and gives him a swift crack on the head. "She's coming with us. Understood?" Jaken rubs his tender head. "Yes... Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
Jaken did what he was told although he remained a little weary of Marina. As they continued on, Sesshoumaru's mind wandered back to a single burning question he had wanted to ask Marina but would not until she was ready to share it. 'Who had been the one to imprison Marina on that enchanted tree?' A burning hatred ran through him because for some reason, he cared deeply for Marina's happiness and any one who caused Marina pain would regret ever having been born. Sesshoumaru watched Marina as she walked by his side. Every now and then, she would smile at a ray of sun, or a butterfly, floating gently on the breeze. She would reach out a hand to a flower petal gliding on the breeze. Sesshoumaru smiled as he watched her. She seemed so peaceful. She was so frail, so gentle. He thought of her small figure fastened to the tree, binding her against her will. His fists clenched in fury at the thought. Marina looked at him with her gentle features and smiled. The gentle smile he received quickly dissipated his anger. He looked down at her and smiled in return. She was so beautiful.  
  
Jaken, who was legging far behind at this point, was calling for them to wait up. Sesshoumaru paid little or no attention to him, but Marina turned in concern, and walked back to help the small toad who was tripping over his own feet in exhaustion. Marina, upon reaching him, bent down and helped the little one up. "Are you okay, Jaken?" Marina said concerned, although there was a hint of laughter in her voice. It was hard to contain her laughter, seeing the little toad struggle so hard. Sesshoumaru turned around to watch the spectacle. Marina looked so beautiful, standing in the sunlight. He couldn't stop watching her. He was completely captivated by her. Jaken stood up as Marina chuckled softly and dusted the dirt from his kimono. "Yes, I'm fine." Jaken said, with a bit of a harsh tone in his voice. Marina knew he was trying to keep a distance from her, so she tried whenever she could to help him so he wouldn't be so cautious of her. She didn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable around her. Jaken turned his head away from her and continued to walk past her. Marina chuckled again when tripped over a stone. She helped him up again, but this time they walked up to Sesshoumaru together. Sesshoumaru felt a light laughter well up inside him when he saw Marina laughing. He couldn't understand what it was he felt for her. He wanted nothing more than to be with her, to protect her. That, now, was his only wish. He just couldn't understand why. When the other two had caught up to him, Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken with his usual stern face and spoke very few words to him. "Jaken..." "Yes, m'lord?" Sesshoumaru turned and began walking again when Marina was by his side. "Do try to keep up, won't you?" Jaken bowed low before his master. "Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru." Then, he began his waddling again. The three of them continued on their way, Marina and Sesshoumaru in front, and Jaken legging somewhat behind.  
  
They were silent for some time as they walked. Marina would occasionally look over at Sesshoumaru. She saw so much sorrow in his heart. He carried such a heavy burden. She decided it was the right time to ask about their destination. "Sesshoumaru..." Sesshoumaru looked down at the small figure keeping pace beside him, whose image bore so deep in his mind. "Yes?" Marina stopped for a moment to wonder how to ask. "Where... are we going?" Sesshoumaru looked ahead again, with a more stern expression on his face. "I'm looking for the power to destroy an enemy..." Marina looked at Sesshoumaru. She would not pry. If he stopped there, she would not ask further. But he didn't stop there. He continued. In his heart he wanted her to know...everything. "A demon I once had a truce with betrayed me, as I expected him to, but he betrayed not only our truce as I had hoped." Marina kept her eyes on him while he spoke, never faltering. He was bearing his soul and she listened to every breath. She watched as Sesshoumaru clenched his fist as he remembered the events of the betrayal. She wanted to take his hands in hers, to hold back the trembles of rage. But she resisted. All she wanted was to ease the pain in his spirit. Sesshoumaru continued. "He was the darkest of demons. He is vile beyond compare. Even his name is a plague." Marina was almost afraid to ask, but she did. She had to know. "What was his name?" Sesshoumaru looked first at her and then forward. It was as if he spit the name from his mouth. "Krad..." Marina stopped abruptly in her tracks; she didn't move; she didn't breath. She stared straight ahead into the distance. Sesshoumaru spun around as soon as he had realized she had stopped. "Marina! What's wrong?" Marina began to weep uncontrollably. The tears were streaming down her face, but still she did not move. "Marina?" Sesshoumaru ran to her side. As he began to run, Marina began to collapse to the ground. Sesshoumaru reached her in time to catch her before she hit the ground. Sesshoumaru knelt to the ground so that both of them were sitting on the ground. Marina held tightly to Sesshoumaru's kimono, still weeping. "I...I remember." Her voice was cracking from the unstoppable crying. "I could never remember the name of the demon who imprisoned me." She continued to weep as she spoke, but she didn't stop her explanation. Sesshoumaru held her tightly in his arms hoping somehow it would reassure her. He felt strange feelings inside of him as he held her, but he would not let go. Marina continued. "His name was so strange. No matter how hard I tried to remember, I always forgot his name as soon as he left me. It seemed the more I tried to remember, the harder it was to remember. Then just as I would remember, just as I would try to speak the name, it would escape me again. But...now I remember." Sesshoumaru was somewhat confused even though he had begun to put pieces together. He prayed he was wrong. He preyed she would call him a different name, but she didn't. "His name...was ...Krad ..." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he filled with a rage and a hatred he had never before felt. How dare him! He could betray Sesshoumaru, but how dare he hurt Marina! He had kept her caged in the forest, like she was his pet! He would pay dearly!  
  
Sesshoumaru stared straight ahead, thinking of the terror he would unleash upon Krad should they ever cross paths. He hoped beyond all hope now that they would cross paths. Nothing would have made him happier then seeing that demon bleed. To see him pay for what he had done. Marina had managed to gain control of herself and stopped crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Sesshoumaru. He was holding her so tightly. He wasn't hurting her, but she couldn't believe that he was holding her like this. This man, who had tried so hard to seem so cold, held her so gently. She let herself be pulled to his embrace. She was however startled by the look in his eyes. They had become so dark and filled with hate. "Sesshoumaru? Are you alright?" The sound of Marina's gentle voice called him back. He looked down at the worried look on her beautiful face, and in an instant, the hatred dissipated. She was so beautiful. As she lay in his arms, Sesshoumaru began to lose himself in her eyes. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. This girl, whom he had only just recently met, was dearer to him than his own life. He would give anything for her. He wanted nothing more then to stay there with her...forever. He drew himself closer to her without even realizing it, for he was still lost in her gaze. Her eyes widened as he came closer and closer to her. Sesshoumaru, suddenly realizing what he was doing, pulled away. They stared silently at each other as Sesshoumaru came to a realization. 'Am I... in love with her? How can I be? She's only a human... isn't she? Why is it I feel so strongly about her?' Sesshoumaru put a hand on his face in confusion, yet he still held Marina with the other. 'She cannot know... but...I cannot hide it.' He lowered his hand from his face and looked back at Marina. She lay there, in his embrace, never trying to pull away. She was looking back at him. Sesshoumaru was the first to move. 'I can't stay here like this.' He thought, 'I may lose myself again.' He stood with Marina still in his arms. He was so reluctant to let her go. Somehow he felt complete this way. Never the less, he put her down when he stood up. "Are you okay, Marina?" He said, worried about what Marina would think of him now, or if she even noticed what had happened. "I'm okay. Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry I didn't mean to break down like that." Sesshoumaru was a little surprised. 'Had she not even noticed? she feel the same way?' Sesshoumaru stared at her again before responding. "Don't apologize. He is the most vile creature of all!" Sesshoumaru's rage began to rise, but once again, upon seeing Marina's face, his rage soon faded quickly. He wanted her to know that, no matter what happened, he would protect her. "I promise you, Marina, I will never let him take you away." Marina looked at him. His face showed something she had never seen before. 'Could he... truly care for me? No one has ever cared for me this way. He has such a gentle spirit beneath his hardened exterior. He truly is an angel.' She walked up to him and looked into his beautiful golden eyes. He gazed back into hers in response. She burst into tears again and hugged into Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was a bit thrown off by this, but he wrapped his arms around her in comfort. She spoke so softly as, what appeared to be, tears of joy streamed down her face. "Thank you." She said weeping into Sesshoumaru. He laid one hand on her hair and the other he kept around her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, (he had to lean, for he was considerably taller than her.) "Marina, I will always protect you..." 


	3. The Demons Wrath

Chapter 3: the Demon's Wrath  
  
He loomed above the water in front of the severed tree limbs. His spell was broken. Marina was gone. Someone had taken his property. He looked at the branches in disgust. Rage began to well up inside of him. "Who could have done this?" His voice was filled with rage, although on the exterior, he seemed very collected. "Who would dare take MY Marina? She belongs to ME!" He spread out his gargantuan white wings, and glided gracefully away from the tree. "I will find you again, little angel. No matter where you go you cannot escape me. You cannot be free of me. I will NOT let you forget me. Your mine..." As he said those last words, a reassured smirk floated across his face. He seemed to be an angel in appearance, though he had the mind of a demon. He had long blonde hair and cold golden eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, but no soul could be seen in these eyes. He wore white clothing that was long and flowing. It rustled behind him as he flew. He was more concerned, however, with finding Marina. He smiled as a faint sound came into his hearing. "She hasn't gotten far," He said wryly, "I can still hear her heart beating." He flew faster and faster to follow the sound. "Marina, you must dream only of me, you must think only of me, even if your thoughts must be of how to escape me. You are mine. I will never let you be free of me." He smiled into the fading light of the sun for he knew she was not strong enough to fight him. That even now, wherever she was, she feared his arrival. Knowing full well he would find her. This thought made him laugh inside. He lowered his head as night fell and spoke quietly into the coming darkness. "Remember, little angel, you must think only of me, for I will kill any others you hold dear." And with that he disappeared into the night.  
  
Marina slept very little that night. Her dreams were all nightmares of the demon who claimed her. Nightmares of the words he had spoken to her. Nightmares of the way he looked at her. Nightmares of the way he would hold her. Nightmares she could never escape. She awoke with a start from a particularly terrible nightmare of the night he first took her. She hated that nightmare more than anything else. It always reminded her of him, always reminded her that she would never be free of him, that he was always watching her. She sat up determined not to fall asleep anymore. She never wanted to see those dreams again. She looked over to see Sesshoumaru asleep sitting up. She smiled an innocent smile. He was so kind to her. She saw Jaken sleeping nearby in the grass. She smiled at him too. She wanted to stay this way; happy, safe, free. She was feeling a little uneasy, so she decided to go for a little walk. She got up and began walking toward a small pond in the woods a little ways from where they were sleeping. The moon reflected off the water and onto the grass. 'This is so beautiful.' She thought to her self. She stood over the water, and took a deep breath. She was surprised when another voice sounded in the darkness. "Your so beautiful... little angel." That voice! She would know that voice anywhere. She gasped, but did not dare to turn around as the voice continued. "So beautiful... though I may have to clip your wings." She could almost hear the smile on his face. She looked down into the water and in a very low whisper she spoke. "No..." She could feel her legs begin to give way from despair. She spoke a little louder this time, but it sounded more like she was weeping. "No..." She kept her gaze into the water hoping he wasn't there, that it was a dream, but that hope was shattered when she noticed in the water, a figure had appeared standing behind her. "...Krad..." He smiled as he began to speak into her ear. "Your heart races whenever I approach you. I love the way your heart races when I come close to you..." He began to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him. Marina tried to pull away but his arms were too strong for her to pull away from. "Don't you remember what I said? Don't fight me. You can't win." He moved one arm up so that it was wrapped lightly around her shoulders. The other he kept around her waist. He spoke again pulling Marina closer still, his cold breath going down her long, slender neck. "You can never escape me. You can never be free of me." He moved his hand down her slender neck, which sent shivers down her spine. His touch was so cold. Her heart began to race. Krad stopped for a moment and listened to the sound it made. He smiled and slipped his hand into her kimono so that his hand rested on the bare skin of her shoulder. She gasped and her heart beat faster. Krad let out a sigh. The sound of her racing heart pleased him so much. He adored the sound. He bit the tip of her ear hard. So hard that she let out a squeak of pain and pulled away. He loved having so much control over her. He bit her neck before he continued to speak again. "You're such a frail, breakable little thing." He pulled his nails along her bare shoulder cutting her along her collar bone. She flinched in pain but he only pressed harder against her. His embrace was so cold. He rested his hand now on her neck. She couldn't stand his touch. He brought the hand around her waist up to her shoulders so that both arms were wrapped around her chest. He held her so tightly she became short of breath.  
  
Marina was startled as he nipped her ear again and spoke. "Who set you free?" Marina was silent. She couldn't mention Sesshoumaru that would endanger him. She was quiet. Krad, becoming impatient with her silence, gripped her harder. "You did not free yourself... you couldn't free yourself. You are too weak." She whimpered from the pain she was feeling but did not speak his name. Krad looked at her with anger in his eyes. 'She's thinking of someone else... no one must be in her mind but me!' Krad stood up straight and let go of Marina almost completely. She slowly turned her head to see why he had let go. Krad stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders and his head pointed to the ground. When Marina began to turn around, she could see Krad smile. Before she was fully facing him, Krad grabbed her neck and chin and forced her around. She gasped as he pulled her to him. He put his fingers through her hair and kissed her, gently. She was surprised by how gently he touched her, but he soon proved he had not changed his ways. He pulled her hair back so that she exposed her neck. She moaned as he kissed down her neck. When he reached her collar, he bit her, hard so that a small trickle of blood seeped from the wound. He liked at the wound and then raised his head to look at her. "Who freed you from my spell?" He said in a voice that sent shivers down Marina's spine. She began to cry. She couldn't handle going back with him. Her legs gave way under her and she began to slide through his arms to the ground. She couldn't take it any more. She couldn't fight him. She wept as she fell. She hoped he would just let her fall and leave her there, on the ground. She knew however that he would never leave her. He would not let her fall to the ground to escape him either. He picked her up in his arms and kissed her again, much harder this time. Marina still wept and in her mind a faint cry sounded out. 'Please...help me...'  
  
Sesshoumaru woke with a terrible start. He had heard a voice in his dreams. It was Marina. He looked franticly around to find her, but saw no sign of her. "Marina! Where are you?!" He yelled out, but there was no response. He listened for a moment. A song started to play again in the wind. He knew if he followed it, it would lead him to her. So follow it he did. He ran as fast as the winds would allow him and in a short time he came to a pond. Standing in front of the pond was a figure in white holding...Marina! His blood boiled with rage. "Don't touch her!" The figure turned around when he heard the voice. Marina lay motionless in his arms; then he could see the tears rolling down her face. He looked at her and then at the one holding her. "Krad!" Krad's long, blonde hair fell on Marina's face and body as she lay unconscious in his arms. Krad looked at Sesshoumaru and, realizing who he was, he kissed Marina's neck where the blood still trickled down. His eyes never left Sesshouaru. Sesshoumaru's fist clenched. The more hatred Sesshoumaru felt, though, the happier it made Krad. Sesshoumaru wanted to tear him apart, but would not attack him as long as he held Marina. Krad bent down and lay Marina on the ground by the lake. As he stood, he began to speak. "So..." He began, brushing his hair behind him. "You're the one who broke my spell and took my Marina." Sesshoumaru's demeanour became more like himself now. He stood unaffected by Krad's words. He just stared coldly at him. He smirked a little which somewhat startled Krad. Sesshoumaru then ran his fingers through his hair and spoke in a monotone voice. "I am. But I don't see how that would concern a neo demon like yourself." Krad's face turned red in anger. 'How DARE he call ME a neo demon!' Krad looked him in the eye. Then he stood with a look of disgust on his face. "I am perfection. You are nothing to me." Krad was enraged by Sesshoumaru. The way he looked so unaffected by him. He couldn't stand it. Sesshoumaru spoke again, this time hitting a soft spot for Krad. "What's wrong? Are you still angry because I didn't let you kill me?" "Let me kill you?" This angered Krad even more so. "How dare you doubt my power?" With that he lunged at Sesshoumaru, holding nothing back. Sesshoumaru dodged it just in time. Krad's speed and power had increased. If this kept up, he may even get the better of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru could not allow that to happen. He dodged his attacks as they came but he could not dodge forever. Quickly, he ran towards Marina and grabbed her. He cradled her in his arms, but he soon realized he would need at least one of his arms to fight his way out. He managed to cradle her in one arm, and with the other he made one final attempt at Krad. He swung his poison claws in one last effort. He stuck Krad across the chest. They both landed gracefully on the ground. Sesshoumaru turned to look at Krad. Krad slowly turned as he held his bleeding wound. The poison was seeping further into it. Sesshoumaru, half smiling with Marina in his arms, turned and disappeared into the forest. Krad looked on and, despite the fact he had not gotten what he came for, he also smiled. "Does he really think that will end me? Does he really think he can save Marina from me? Does he really think I will just give up on such a marvellous creature? What a fool..." He raised the hand he had covering his wound which was now covered in blood and licked a drop of blood from it. Then, he continued. "What a fool indeed. She is mine. No matter how far he takes her, she can never escape me." Krad put his hands by his side and spread his enormous wings. "And now, neither can he..." With that he flew off into the night.  
  
Sesshoumaru ran quickly through the thick forest. He had to be sure he was far enough away from Krad for Marina to be safe. She still lay motionless in his arms. What had he done to her? Why hasn't she woken up? Sesshoumaru looked down at her and immediately noticed bruises on her neck. His eyes widened. 'How dare he touch Marina! How dare he harm her. He will pay for this!' Sesshoumaru looked forward again and slowed down when he had reached the clearing where they had slept before. It was still too close. Krad could still catch them if he wanted. He had to continue. He was just about to resume his pace again when Jaken woke up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He had no idea what was going on. He looked up at his master as he held Marina in his arms. He was absolutely puzzled. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what's going on?" Sesshoumaru looked down at the confused little toad. Then he looked ahead again. "Come, Jaken. It is no longer safe here. We must move on." Jaken looked at his master, knowing full well anything he said would make no differeance to what Sessoumaru did, so he only nodded in compliance. So he struggled to keep up with his master as the three of them journeyed on into the night. 


End file.
